Auburn University-CVM VET-LIRN Diagnostic Lab Program Project Abstract/Summary ? no more than 30 lines Over the course of its 125-year history, the Auburn University College of Veterinary Medicine has produced more than 6,400 veterinarians and more than 500 specialists and researchers. The College provides programs of instruction, research, outreach, and service that constantly strive to be the best in the region. Within the Department of Pathobiology at Auburn University-CVM, four ancillary diagnostic laboratories would well serve the mission of VET-LIRN: the Bacteriology & Mycology Laboratory, the Virology & Serology Laboratory, the Molecular Diagnostics Laboratory, and the Histopathology Laboratory. These laboratories are located in Greene Hall on the campus of the College of Veterinary Medicine (CVM) at Auburn University and share mutual support services of IT, facility maintenance, administrative support and a central services laboratory. These laboratories currently serve the veterinary community through diagnostics, teaching, and research. Each laboratory is staffed with personnel cross-trained to ensure optimal turnaround of reports. In 2018, the Auburn University Diagnostic Laboratories based on these four above- mentioned laboratories was accepted in the Veterinary Laboratory and Investigation Response Network (VET-LIRN). Being part of the VET-LIRN complements the Auburn University-CVM laboratories and allows additional opportunities to develop new and enhanced detection protocols in Alabama. In this proposal, we are submitting our request for grant funding through the Vet-LIRN Network Building Capacity Project, and request the cost for equipment, supplies and proficiency evaluation. The opportunity available through this short-term priority program would have tremendous effect upon the diagnostic programs at Auburn University and the community they serve. This would significantly expand the diagnostic capability and capacity in the training, data sharing and technical support of Auburn University-CVM Diagnostic Laboratories.